A recurring problem faced daily by any number of people is the placing and removing of items in storage spaces that are at a height out of reach of the typical person. For example, the kitchen is often a place in a person's home where persons in the home may not be able to reach items stored at upper heights. This could include the upper shelves in tall kitchen cabinets, or even decorative space often found above kitchen cabinets. Other places where a person may need to reach high locations are high storage cabinets or shelves in a garage or closet.
Besides the home, similar situations often occur in both retail and industrial locations. For example, display racks in stores are often constructed tall enough where reaching up areas is difficult or impossible for typical persons without some type of assistance. Similarly, storage areas in the stock rooms of retail stores are often quite tall, thus requiring persons to obtain a ladder or portable steps in order to reach upper locations.
However, obtaining a ladder and carrying it to the desired location is often difficult, cumbersome, and possibly even dangerous, either because of the weight the ladder or its sheer size. In some cases it may even be impossible due to the length of the ladder needed to reach a desired storage space. Similarly, acquiring portable steps or another similar apparatus may also be difficult and cumbersome, or perhaps such an apparatus is generally too expensive or too large to store in or near the building or structure where the upper storage space is located. Exacerbating these issues is the availability and mobility of such an apparatus that is automated to lift a user to desired height. Conventional automated devices include the use of forklifts, but these are certainly too large and expensive for the majority of people to keep nearby, especially when the upper storage spaces are in a typical home. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a mechanical, automated lift capable of reaching extremely high storage spaces, yet is small enough, portable enough, and cost-effective enough for average persons to own and store in their home or other location. The disclosed principle provide such a solution.